


The Babysitter's Club

by Aladin_Sane



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Babies, Bonding, Family Dynamics, literal babies, not just the baby driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladin_Sane/pseuds/Aladin_Sane
Summary: Baby needs a sitter (not for him). Usually Debora would help him look after Joe's granddaughter, but she's out of town and Baby's got a job in the morning. Looks like it's all up to Doc.





	The Babysitter's Club

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't know what I wanted to do with this fic?? It was a request from Beth, which was great because it's something I've never really considered writing before.
> 
> If you have any requests, leave them in the comments and I'll give it a shot.

"Absolutely not," Doc said. He'd do almost anything for Baby, but this was where he drew the line. 

Baby was standing just outside of the elevator, a pastel pink diaper bag slung over his shoulder and a two year old girl balanced on his hip. She had her own earbuds in, wrapped in bright yellow yarn to stop her from having access to exposed wires. They weren't plugged into anything, but she was chewing on the end of them. She even had on her own pair of Pluto the Dog sunglasses. A tiny version of Baby. 

"Just during the job," he said. 

She looked at Doc for a minute before pulling on Baby's shirt to get his attention. When he looked at her she made quick motions with her hands. Baby made a face and signed back with his free hand. The exchange turned into a silent, yet animated debate that ended when Baby rolled his eyes and turned to Doc. 

"She says that you don't look like you're any fun," he answered, clearly only saying it because she told him to. She tugged on his shirt again and signed something else. Baby sighed. "And she says you're probably not as cool as you think you are." 

Doc's scowl just deepened. "She's charming." 

"Baby has a baby!" Darling cooed, walking over and leaning down to make faces with the little girl. The response she got was disappointing, just the same blank expression Baby himself had on when strangers talked to him. Darling straightened back up. "She really is yours."

"She'll warm up to you. She just doesn't like being awake this early." Technically, she was Joe's granddaughter and not Baby's at all. But he had been the one looking after her for almost her entire life. 

She signed something to Baby and he looked truly surprised. "Oh, stop that!" He rolled his eyes and reshuffled her in his arms. "Doc, will you please just look after her while we do the job?" 

"Get a sitter."

"It's too late to get one now and the usual's not around!" Baby held her out towards Doc, her chubby little legs kicking in the open air. "Please?" 

She chewed the cord boredly, somehow making Doc feel like he was wasting her time instead of the other way around. Turning to look right at Darling, she signed something. 

"What's she saying?" Darling asked. 

"She says you look like her favorite doll." He looked over at Darling almost nervously. "Don't tell her I told you that." 

"Who's baby is that?" Buddy asked, walking into the room and dropping a gun on the table. 

"Baby's. She's a brat," Doc said. 

"Well, I think she's lovely!" Darling took the baby from Baby and cuddled her happily. For the first time since entering the room, she started smiling, big and gap-toothed. "What's her name, Baby?" 

"He's not gonna tell you her name, that'd be dangerous," Buddy said. He couldn't help himself from joining Darling and playing with her little toes. 

"We call her 'Bunny' at home."

"Well, hey Bunny! What a pretty girl you are!" Buddy said, his voice raised an octave and his smile stretching his whole face. 

"She can't hear you." 

"Are you shitting me, Baby? What am I supposed to do with a deaf toddler for 2 hours?" Doc demanded. 

Baby walked closer, digging around in his bag. "I've got some picture books, juice, cereal, some puzzles. I've got all her favorite toys, her dolls, her cars, her tool set and this thing, I don't know what it's called, but it's got a lot of flashing lights and she likes that." 

"Aww, Buddy! She's got her own little tool set! WE should have a baby!" Darling said excitedly.

"Doc, please. You can just leave her on the floor, you don't even have to play with her or anything. Just don't let her die."

"How long have you two had a kid?" Bats asked as he came into the room with a few muffins for breakfast. 

"It's Baby's," Buddy said. 

Bats just looked at him in disbelief. "I can't believe you're the one with a kid. I thought you were 13. Why the hell would you bring her here?" 

"I don't have a sitter." 

"You're bringing this baby on a job with us? Are you crazy? Doc, you can't be letting that happen." 

"She's not going on the job with you," Doc said.

"So you'll watch her!" Baby's face lit up with relief. 

"Now, I never said that." 

The little girl threw her sunglasses across the room angrily, and they landed at Baby's feet. He looked over at her while she signed furiously. They signed back and forth, arguing again for another minute before he threw his hands in the air exasperatedly. 

"Fine! Bats, she wants you to hold her." Baby took her from Darling and walked her across the room towards Bats, muttering to her the whole time. "You are not making this any easier for me." 

"Why me?" Bats took her anyways, one hand tugging lightly on the coils of hair that made the top of her head look like a little brown cloud. 

"She likes your necklace," Baby said with a shrug. 

"It's a severed finger dipped in gold."

"What am I supposed to do about that?" 

"Listen! If you four don't leave this room right now, you're going to be late," Doc barked. 

"What am I supposed to do with her?" Baby asked, looking genuinely concerned for the first time since Doc first made him start working. 

"Leave her here. I'll look after her." 

"Thank you so, so much, Doc. We'll be back really soon, don't worry. Everything you'll need is in here. Just be patient, yeah? And don't tickle her, she hates that. And if you give her any juice, she'll try to convince to not put the top on it, but don't listen to her, alright? She'll spill. She's gonna promise not to spill, but she absolutely will." 

Baby was frantically trying to set up everything to keep her happy, laying out a few blankets on the floor of the warehouse. He set up a few pillows and laid out her toys. It was the first time Doc had seen him doing anything remotely responsible, and he was going about all his duties systematically. Baby was nothing if not eager to please. 

"There's a banana in there, giving it to her in pieces. She'll choke if you give her the whole thing. I printed off an asl dictionary page of all her favorite words and appropriate responses if you need to say anything to her." 

Bats had set her down on the pillows and started shoving Baby out the door. The elevator dinged, but Baby was still shouting information and advice towards Doc. "If she asks you to take her shoes off, don't do it! It's a trap, she just wants to kick you! Oh, and if she tells you she has a secret for you, it's a lie. It is always a lie, she just likes drama!" 

The elevator doors shut, leaving Doc alone with the baby. He was good with kids, phenomenal with Samm, but new kids were always a problem. Especially ones who didn't respect or fear him. Doc suspected that even if this kid could understand how dangerous he really was, she wouldn't give a shit. 

"Well, at least you won't be loud," he said. That's when he noticed that she'd hidden something in her pocket. Bats' necklace. "You little thief." There was more reverence in his tone than anger. 

She looked up at Doc, the finger dangling out of her mouth. She put her pointer finger and thumb on the top and bottom of her right eye and closed them together as she moved her hand back towards her ear. He checked the printed off sheet. "Glasses." 

"Oh, you want these?" he asked awkwardly, picking them up off the ground. She knocked her closed fist, and Doc recognized the word "yes." 

"You really are just like Baby," he said as handed them to her. 

She put them on her face and reached for a the little plastic tool box that sat beside her. Like a professional, she got to work hitting a plastic care with a screwdriver. 

"A little mechanic, huh? Maybe one day, Baby can be crashing the cars and you can be fixing 'em back up," he mused. He could practically feel Baby glaring at him from across town, just for discussing bringing her into the business. It wasn't a bad gig. What girl didn't wanna be making money for doing something she enjoyed? Plus, his current mechanic was starting to get old. He'd be dead by the time Bunny was old enough to take over for him. 

She started repeating the same two signs over and over. Doc checked the charts. "Where's Baby? He's working." He looked at the sheet and tried to mimic the sign for "work." 

"Driving?" she signed.

"Yes." 

"Juice?" 

Doc got to work pouring her apple juice into the pink plastic cup. She threw her sunglasses at him, bouncing off of his foot. When he looked at her, she signed "no lid." 

He checked the sheet before signing back "yes lid." 

When he turned back to her to hand her the juice, he saw the beginnings of a problem. In less than three seconds, she was wailing at the top of her lungs. Maybe Doc was naive, but he thought that deaf babies wouldn't cry. That was the first time he'd been wrong in awhile. 

"Alright, alright. Whatever you want, just stop," he said. He twisted off the cap and handed it to her when she stood up and walked over towards him. She took a few big gulps before smiling up at him. 

Doc smiled back. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. 

She dumped the rest of the juice onto his pant leg, giggling happily the whole time. Without even looking back at him, she toddled back over to her little play area and got back to work on her car. 

The smile on Doc's face vanished. "You know, Baby was right about you." He turned away from her and sat at the table to go over paperwork for the next job. The next few minutes went smoothly, Doc watching her out of the corner of his eye and trying to ignore the fact that his sock was wet with juice. 

"I have to make a call, can you keep it down?" he asked, smiling a bit at his own joke before turning back to his phone. 

"Hello. I'm going to need some new hay. My horses are getting hungry. Can you help me out?" It was a rhetorical question, but anything to sound casual helped. 

While he was trying to listen to the answer, Bunny started screaming. When he looked over, she didn't look even remotely distressed. Just casually banging her toys together and shouting. 

Angrily, Doc checked the sheet before walking over to get her attention. He brought the side of his hand down into the palm of his other quickly. "Stop." 

She did, for a minute. Looked up at him innocently, signed "No" and continued. 

"Well, aren't you a little monster?" he snapped. Angrily, he left the room to have some quiet while continuing the call. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"We've got a new shipment coming in tomorrow. You can send over that kid to pick up what you need. Sound good?" 

"Sounds great." Doc hung up and rubbed his eyes. If Bunny kept acting this way, that kid might not even have a job tomorrow. 

When he got back into the room, he noticed two things. 1: the screaming had stopped, and 2: Bunny was nowhere in sight. Well, shit. 

Doc started by wandering around the warehouse slowly, trying to locate the young child. She could hardly walk, it wasn't like she could get very far. Right? In spite of himself, he started looking harder. 

Still no Bunny. 

Soon, Doc was racing around the warehouse, searching under every table and checking every potential hiding spot. When he found her tucked away in the utility closet, he sighed with relief. 

"Don't do that. Baby would've killed me if I'd lost you," he muttered. He started scooping the bullets she'd found out of her hands while he picked her up. "It's like you've got a death wish," he said as he plucked one out of her mouth. 

"Stay," he signed when he put her back down on the pile of pillows. 

He started fantasizing about driving Baby out to Arizona and abandoning him in the middle of the desert. For Christ's sake, he had work to do. Doc didn't have time to play Babysitter's Club. 

Looking over at her, Doc couldn't help but furrow his brow. How did he not know about this kid? He knew everything about Baby, all the way down to where he buys his socks. There was no way a baby could have slipped by him. He'd have to grill Baby about it later. 

New stock was in, and he had to go check to make sure it was all there. Doc glanced over at Bunny. She seemed entertained by the picture books Baby had picked, looking over every page carefully. He promised himself he'd be quick about it. 

Doc went into the back room and checked inside all the boxes to make sure everything was there. Bags upon bags of various drugs in some, guns and ammo in others. Anything people wanted to buy, Doc could supply. 

When he was sure everything was in place, he hurried back to the main room. Bunny was gone again. "This is getting out of hand," he said. 

Luckily, she wasn't very far. He found her at the chalkboard, trying to run her toy car down the drawing of the street. She wasn't tall enough to get very far, but that didn't stop her from trying. 

"Oh, you wanna play with that?" Doc scooped her up in his arms and set her on the table so she had access to the paper one he'd laid out. He moved anything potentially dangerous out of her way, then shuffled his paperwork to the other end of the table. 

Bunny played happily on the table for a few minutes. Doc thought he could get used to this. If he spent more time with her, he could teach her everything she'd need to rule this business. She could be the next Doc. She was stubborn enough, that was for sure. 

Her car hit the side of his head. "Are you shitting me?" he snapped. 

When he looked over, she signed "Juice" again. 

This time he set the cup down in front of her, lid tightly secured and didn't even look when she started crying. He just tried to focus on his paperwork. Eventually, she quieted down when she realized he wasn't going to fall for it again. 

She scooted over towards him and dropped her foot on his paperwork. He looked up at her. "Shoes off," she signed. 

"No," he signed back. 

Bunny didn't like that answer. She started kicking and squirming, sending his papers flying off the table. 

He gripped her little foot and held it in place. When she looked up at him, he signed "Baby." 

She scowled but gave up, signing something that he didn't catch. What he was able to identify with the cheat sheet was "Baby" and "stupid." If nothing else, Doc could respect her blatant lack of respect for authority. 

He watched her race her car down the streets over the top of his glasses. Two toy cars? That didn't seem like enough to keep her entertained. Doc decided that he should get her more to do. Just so that she wouldn't interrupt him again. 

Digging through the diaper bag, he found nothing worthwhile to play with. Ridiculous. Didn't Baby know how to keep a kid busy? Four different animal puzzles, but only two toy cars? What was this kid thinking? 

Doc grabbed the little plastic box he kept behind the chalkboard. Normally he used those toy cars to act out plans for the team. But he supposed he could spare them for a little bit. 

Her little face lit up like a Christmas tree when he dumped them into her lap. Doc smiled back, but reminded himself why he did it. To keep her busy, not to make her happy. He went back to his paperwork. 

After he'd gotten through setting up a few more side projects, Bunny started tugging on the sleeve of his jacket. He didn't look at her. The tugging got more insistent. 

"What?" he asked, taking off his glasses and looking at her. 

She signed something. "Play." 

"No," he signed back. 

She scowled and signed it again. 

He repeated his sign. 

Bunny nailed him in the side of the head with the toy car. Again. This fucking kid. Doc looked up and closed his eyes, as if praying. Another car hit him in the head. God was dead. 

He glared at her, only to be met with the same look of intense anger. She'd even taken her sunglasses off to emphasis her frustration. 

"Play," she signed. 

Well, Doc couldn't argue with that logic. He picked up a red car, only to have her smack it out of his hand. 

"I've had enough of this!" he shouted. 

Looking him in the eyes, she grabbed the car and set it down off the map. "Baby," she signed. 

Doc looked at it, dumbstruck. "No Baby?" 

She signed a flurry, her face getting more animated and upset as she went. Doc picked out the words "Baby" "work" and "hurt." Oh. 

He sat back down and pushed the red car further away from the game. "No Baby," he signed. She nodded contently and handed him a green truck. 

Doc wasn't really sure what the game was. All he knew was that he was moving his little green truck down the streets, and sometimes she'd make another car crash into it. That continued for a bit longer until she she pointed at him, then pointed at the car she'd hit his with. 

When she started moving her car down the road, he pushed another towards it to crash into her. With a speed he hadn't expected, she darted the car out of the way. Bunny laughed and laughed, knocking herself over with the sheer force of it. When she sat back up, she had a look of determination on her face. 

She sped the car down the road. Doc used two cars now to try and hit her, but she dodged again. The laughing started up again. 

With her sunglasses and earbuds in, she outmaneuvered Doc at every turn. He even started really trying to trap her, but it never worked. She was too fast every time. Doc found himself smiling and laughing along with her. 

When the team got back, that was the scene they found. Stoic, stubborn, and mean Doc, laughing along with the two year old girl on the planning table. The space that was usually occupied by hardened criminals plotting a murder had been turned into an elaborate toy. 

The shock of it made Baby and Darling stop in their tracks. Buddy and Bats, who hadn't noticed, collided into them from behind. 

"Holy shit," Bats said. 

"Is Doc really...?" Darling asked. 

"Baby, you go first." Buddy nudged him forward. 

"What? Why me?"

"Because that's your baby."

"Doc'll kill someone if he gets caught." 

"Yeah, that's why you're the one who's gonna go in first," Buddy pressed, pushing Baby further forward. 

"Wait, I've got an idea." Darling pushed them all back into the elevator and hit the close door button. "Buddy and Bats, start arguing," she said before hitting button to open the door again. 

"You almost got us killed, you absolute maniac!" Buddy shouted, shoving Bats hard into the room. 

"Yeah, you little bitch? You wanna tell me how you planned to get us out of that mess?" Bats screamed back.

"Cut the shit, you two. I take it the job went well?" Doc said. 

Darling watched Baby rush over and pick up the little girl. He started signing with her, making sure she was okay. Making sure she wasn't a nuisance to Doc. Seeing the way Bunny grabbed at Baby's ears and left sloppy kisses on his face made Darling's heart melt. 

Baby looked truly happy to see her again. He tossed her in the air and caught her again, both of them with matching smiles. Darling looked at Buddy, finding him with a shadow of a smile and a softness in his eyes that he usually only had when looking at her. 

"I take it your day with the baby went well?" Buddy asked Doc. 

"Better than I thought it would, to be honest. The kid's bossy and always gets her way. She could go far in this business," Doc said. 

"Don't let Baby let you hear that," Darling teased. 

"I'm gonna take her with me to get coffee. That'll keep her from annoying you while you count up the money," Baby said, working his way past the group to get back into the elevator. 

"Actually, Baby, why don't you leave her here. I can take care of her for another 15 minutes." Baby looked at Doc with confusion, slightly tightening his grip on Bunny. "Oh, relax. The two of us had fun this morning." 

Deciding not to question it, Baby handed her over to Doc before leaving to get the coffee. "Oh, and Baby?" He turned back to face Doc. "If you ever need another babysitter, I wouldn't mind." 

Baby looked like he didn't know what to do for a moment. He ended up just nodding, mumbling something, and leaving. 

Doc counted the money with Bunny sitting on the table beside the stash. She looked like a bank robber in the making, surrounded by hundred dollar bills and chewing on Bats' gold finger. And maybe Doc looked a little more dangerous with a Baby holding onto his blazer.


End file.
